


First Blood

by montespan



Series: Suspended in Dusk [1]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Traduzione in Italiano I Translation into Italian, Translation, Vampires, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montespan/pseuds/montespan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita di Tom cambia totalmente quando Chris, un vampiro recentemente trasformato, s’intrufola nella sua camera da letto attraverso la finestra un mattino di gennaio per sfuggire all’alba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160607) by [umakoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/pseuds/umakoo). 



Tom si svegliò gradualmente all’accendersi della radiosveglia che, dal comodino, cominciò a riversare una leggera musica nella fredda oscurità bluastra della sua camera da letto.

The times they are a-changing, cantava la voce di una giovane donna intenta a realizzare la cover di uno dei classici di Bob. 

Tom si mise supino e si portò le mani sul viso, strofinando gli occhi incrostati e passando le dita irrigidite dal sonno tra i capelli. Rimase a letto finché la canzone non finì e si infilò le pantofole, lasciate accanto al letto, pronte per essere indossate, proteggendo i piedi nudi dal freddo del vecchio pavimento in legno.

Un tappeto ci starebbe bene, pensava Tom ogni inverno, ma non sembrava mai riuscire a trovare il tempo di rinnovare la casa. L’appartamento era appartenuto a sua nonna e Tom ci si era trasferito qualche anno prima, quando i suoi genitori avevano preso la difficile decisione di mandarla in una casa di riposo.

Camminò fino alla finestra e scostò le tende, girando la maniglia per aprirla abbastanza da far entrare un po’ di fresca aria mattutina, prima di dirigersi al bagno.

Tom strizzò gli occhi e sbatté più volte le palpebre per l’improvvisa accensione della luce sopra lo specchio del mobiletto del bagno. Poggiò le mani sui bordi del lavandino e osservò il proprio riflesso. Aveva ancora gli occhi gonfi e leggermente arrossati dal sonno, e la barba che portava da quattro giorni lo faceva sembrare più vecchio di dieci anni. Ruotò le manopole del lavandino e si sciacquò la faccia con dell’acqua calda, tamponandosi poi il viso con un morbido asciugamani. 

Prese un pettine da un contenitore sul mobiletto del bagno e se lo passò tra i capelli castano ramati, che stavano crescendo più di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma era per una parte e non c’era niente che potesse fare, a meno che non avesse voluto indossare una parrucca; cosa che non voleva, perché quei dannati aggeggi prudevano da morire. Una volta domati i nodi più intricati, Tom prese l’accappatoio dall’attaccapanni sulla porta della camera da letto e permise al suo stomaco di condurlo di sotto in cucina.

Si mosse nello stretto spazio tra il frigorifero e il lavandino, riempiendo il bollitore e masticando un biscotto ricoperto di marmellata mentre aspettava che l’acqua cominciasse a bollire. Il cielo londinese stava diventando sempre più luminoso man mano che il sole cominciava a sorgere sopra i tetti e sembrava presagire l’inizio di una straordinariamente bella giornata d’inizio gennaio.

Il bollitore cominciò a fischiare sui fornelli e Tom corse a versare l’acqua bollente nella sua tazza preferita, girando il tè con un vecchio cucchiaio d’argento che con gli anni aveva preso un brutto colore rugginoso.

La città stava lentamente prendendo vita, dando il benvenuto ad una nuova giornata, mentre Tom sedeva al tavolo della cucina, rileggendo la versione rivista del suo copione e pronunciando qualche battuta mentre masticava un toast, bevendoci dietro del tè al limone.

SI lasciò sfuggire un guaito di dolore quando un improvviso rumore frastornante, proveniente dal piano superiore, gli fece andare in bocca troppo tè caldo bruciandogli la lingua.

I suoni divennero più forti e Tom poggiò la tazza sul tavolo, voltando la testa per ascoltare meglio. Un altro forte colpo, seguito da quello che sembrava il violento aprirsi di una finestra.

Tom sgranò gli occhi nel realizzare che c’era qualcuno in casa sua.

Si alzò dalla sedia, correndo di sopra, e rimase pietrificato sulla soglia del bagno nel posare lo sguardo sull’uomo che si stava arrampicando su, fino ad entrare dentro casa dalla finestra.

“Santo cielo,” sussultò Tom quando l’uomo cadde a terra, i piedi ancora di fuori, mentre cercava di far passare il suo corpo attraverso la finestra bassa.

Tom continuò a fissarlo, a mala pena riusciva a realizzare quello a cui stava assistendo. Il suo primo pensiero fu quello che si trattasse di un drogato o di un ladro, ma non riusciva a capire come fosse riuscito ad arrampicarsi fino alla sua finestra perché sarebbe potuto cadere da ben cinque metri d’altezza e non c’erano che mura di mattoni all’esterno.

Sgranò ancora di più gli occhi nel notare come la pelle dell’uomo stesse rilasciando del fumo dai punti in cui la luce solare aveva colpito la sua pelle sulle mani e sulla faccia.

“Ti prego… aiutami,” gemette lo sconosciuto, riuscendo infine a trascinarsi dentro. Cominciò a strattonare le tende per coprire la finestra, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu tirarla giù del tutto con il suo disperato strattonare. 

Rimase incastrato in quelle tende lunghe e pesanti; e quella scena sarebbe anche potuta essere divertente se Tom non fosse stato totalmente esterrefatto e dannatamente spaventato.

"Brucia," gracchiò l'uomo, e Tom uscì in fine dallo stato di confusione che l'aveva colto nel realizzare come lo sconosciuto stesse strisciando verso di lui, cercando di usare le tende per ripararsi dalla luce solare che colpiva il pavimento passando attraverso la finestra aperta.

"Mi serve... Un posto al buio... ti prego.”

Drogato o meno, Tom si rese conto che quell'uomo stava evidentemente soffrendo e si affrettò ad affermarlo per le braccia, portandolo un po' in braccio e un po' trascinandolo nel bagno dall'altra parte del pianerottolo. 

Tom osservò l'uomo gettarsi nella vasca da bagno e portarsi le gambe al petto, ripiegandosi su se stesso come un bambino spaventato, il respiro corto e fuori controllo. Nascose il viso nella parte interna del gomito, tremando nella vasca di porcellana. Del fumo strano continuava ancora a sollevarsi dal suo corpo e Tom dovette coprirsi la faccia con il colletto dell'accappatoio quando il tanfo di carne bruciata raggiunse le sue narici.

"Chiudi... chiudi la porta, per favore," rantolò l'uomo, la voce attutita dalla manica della sua sporca giacca di pelle.

Tom annui e si affrettò a chiudere la porta. "È chiusa adesso," ansimò, cercando di calmare il battito impazzito del suo cuore. “Stai bene?”

Lentamente l’uomo alzò il capo e si voltò a guardare Tom oltre la propria spalla. Tom emise un sospiro rumoroso nel vedere le bruciature di un rosso brillante sul volto dello sconosciuto.

Fu ricompensato da uno strano ringhio animalesco e indietreggiò quando l’uomo scattò in piedi per afferrarlo, le dita che stringevano dolorosamente i muscoli della sua spalla. Tom gridò, ma le mani sulle sue spalle si bloccarono immediatamente e l’uomo cadde indietro contro il fondo della vasca, perdendo conoscenza, come se il semplice atto di aver afferrato Tom fosse stato troppo per lui.

Tom cadde a terra e indietreggiò fino alla parte opposta del bagno, poggiandosi alla parete color crema, le dita strette attorno all’orlo dell’accappatoio.

I minuti scorrevano e l’uomo nella vasca da bagno continuava a rimanere privo di conoscenza. Alla fine Tom raccolse abbastanza coraggio da avvicinarglisi maggiormente. Il suo sguardo cadde sulle bruciature; e riusciva vedere chiaramente come la pelle di tutto il suo viso fosse gravemente ferita. Si stava sfogliando come intonaco vecchio attorno alle guance e sulla fronte, inoltre le sue dita e le nocche sembravano ugualmente infiammate e rosse.

I suoi occhi erano circondati da cerchi scuri e la sua pelle aveva uno strano colorito pallido e cagionevole. Tom premette le proprie dita contro il collo dell’uomo per controllargli il battito e percepì un misto di tristezza ed orrore nel realizzare che quell’uomo era morto nella sua vasca da bagno.

Si alzò in piedi per prendere il cellulare e chiamare un’ambulanza, ma qualcosa dalla faccia dell’uomo catturò la sua attenzione e Tom quasi si dimenticò di respirare rendendosi conto di che cosa si trattasse.

Quelle lesioni rosso fuoco stavano cominciando a guarire proprio difronte ai suoi occhi.

Cadde in ginocchio e si sorresse ai bordi della vasca, fissando completamente stupito le vesciche e la pelle arrossata svanire lentamente mentre della pelle liscia e pallida tornava a coprire la faccia dell’uomo.

Tom scosse il capo, tentando di cogliere il significato di ciò a cui aveva appena assistito. Si sporse oltre il bordo della vasca e si avvicinò alle labbra dischiuse dell’uomo con un orecchio per sentire un qualche segno di vita.

L’uomo era ancora in stato d’incoscienza, ma si udì un improvviso e profondo respiro, seguito da un suono basso proveniente dal suo petto. Tom si ritrasse quando vide la smorfia feroce, quasi affamata sul volto dell’uomo - e poi, due denti di un bianco perlaceo che sporgevano dalle sue gengive rosee, estesi in lunghe zanne affilate. 

“Buon Dio,” rantolò Tom, scattando in piedi e correndo fuori dal bagno.

 

__________________________

 

Tom continuava a camminare sul pianerottolo del secondo piano, lo sguardo fisso sulla porta del bagno. Ci aveva poggiato contro una sedia robusta, assicurandosi che la maniglia non potesse essere abbassata del tutto. La finestra della sua camera da letto era ancora aperta, le tende giacevano accatastate sul pavimento, il binario delle tende, rotto, pendeva dalla cima della finestra. La mente di Tom faticava a comprendere gli strani eventi di quella mattina. Si avvicinò in punta di piedi alla porta del bagno e vi ci poggiò un orecchio contro. Dall’altra parte si percepiva un silenzio di tomba.

Avrebbe dovuto chiamare la polizia o un’ambulanza, o entrambe? Gli avrebbero creduto o forse avrebbero pensato che si trattasse di uno scherzo telefonico? Tom si sconvolse da solo finendo per chiamare il teatro, fingendo di avere l’influenza e scusandosi per aver saltato le prove del giorno.

 

Erano le undici passate quando Tom finalmente riuscì a calmarsi abbastanza da togliersi la vestaglia e le ciabatte; e una volta vestito chiuse la finestra della camera da letto, ripiegò le tende e tolse il loro asse.

Continuava a tornare con il pensiero alla strana vista di quelle bianche zanne affilate, e ogni volta che Tom cominciava a chiedersi se davvero le avesse viste, ricordava a se stesso di come ciò fosse impossibile. Scosse il capo, lasciandosi andare ad una silenziosa risata isterica. Era impossibile. Mezz’ora dopo, Tom entrò nel suo studio ed accese il portatile, sedendosi poi alla grande scrivania in mogano. Mise da parte pile di fogli e vecchi copioni per posare una tazza di caffè sul punto libero più vicino della scrivania.

“Non posso credere che lo sto facendo davvero…” mormorò Tom aprendo il motore di ricerca e digitando la parola “vampiri”.

 

___________________________

 

Tom fu distratto dal flusso dei suoi pensieri da un rumore proveniente dal bagno al piano superiore. Lanciò uno sguardo alla propria sinistra e vide come il cielo fosse diventato di un blu oscuro; aveva passato l’intera giornata difronte al computer. Un altro rumore, questa volta della maniglia che veniva abbassata. Tom chiuse il portatile e si alzò dalla sedia correndo di sopra.

Fermò la propria corsa sull’ultimo scalino e spiò il pianerottolo da dietro un angolo. La porta del bagno era ancora chiusa, ma la sedia continuava a tremare dato che la maniglia della porta veniva abbassata dall’altra parte. Tom aggiustò la propria presa sull’ombrello che aveva afferrato salendo le scale e lo resse a mo’ di spada nel camminare fino alla porta con passo circospetto.

“Ehilà?” disse una leggera voce esitante proveniente dal bagno. Fu seguita da un leggero battere di un pugno contro la porta. “C’è nessuno là fuori?”

Tom si leccò le labbra nervosamente quando giunse difronte alla porta chiusa, la propria presa sull’ombrello così stretta che le nocche della mano stavano sbiancando.

“Uh, si,” disse lui. “Mi-mi dispiace ma ho dovuto rinchiuderti là dentro.”

Vi fu un lungo silenzio prima che Tom ottenesse una risposta.

“Va bene, lo capisco,” disse l’uomo dall’altra parte. “A dirti la verità, amico, avrei fatto la stessa cosa anche io.”

Tom fu preso in contro piede da quanto sembrasse debole e rassegnato quell’uomo. Notò anche un forte accento nel suo tono di voce, australiano probabilmente, pensò Tom.

“Stai bene?” Chiese Tom dopo un altro attimo di silenzio.

“Non molto…”

Tom si accigliò nell’udire uno scoppio di risa tutt'altro che divertito provenire da quell’uomo.

“Forse non mi crederai, ma… Penso che potrei essere un vampiro.”

Vi fu un nuovo scoppio di risa, questa volta un po’ isterico.

I pensieri di Tom tornarono ai numerosi articoli che aveva letto durante il giorno. Emise una bassa risatina. “Mi dispiace dovertelo dire, ma credo che potresti avere ragione.”

 

Vi fu un momento d’imbarazzo in cui nessuno dei due seppe cosa dire. Era tutto così assurdo. Chi era che ancora credeva ai vecchi succhia sangue, al giorno d’oggi? Lunatici e persone con immaginazioni fin troppo vivide, ecco chi.

“Come ti chiami?” Chiese infine Tom, solo per rompere quel silenzio.

“Chris.”

“Ciao, Chris, io sono Tom.”

“Ciao…” la voce di Chris era ancora debole, ma aveva un nota amichevole, quasi tranquilla. “Allora. Che si fa adesso?”

“Beh, suppongo che dovrei lasciarti uscire,” disse Tom, apparendo un po’ incerto. “Ma devi promettere di non… di non mordermi, va bene?” Aveva appena detto quello che pensava?

Chris rimase silenzioso a lungo e le sopracciglia di Tom si avvicinarono con leggera trepidazione.

“Chris?”

“Lo prometto.”

 

Tom spostò la sedia da un lato e indietreggiò, vedendo la maniglia che lentamente veniva abbassata. Chris aprì la porta leggermente, guardando Tom attraverso lo stretto spiraglio. Quando finalmente si decise ad uscire, Tom non riuscì a trattenersi dal sobbalzare e dall’indietreggiare di qualche passo. Lo sguardo di Chris cadde sull’ombrello e rivolse a Tom un’occhiata così dispiaciuta da ricordargli improvvisamente il vecchio golden retriever che aveva avuto da ragazzino. Era assurdo, davvero. Quell’uomo era probabilmente una delle creature più letali al mondo. Creature romanzesche, ricordò a se stesso Tom scuotendo la testa, non del tutto sicuro di essere davvero sveglio.

A giudicare dallo sguardo sul suo volto, Chris doveva essere confuso quanto lui.

 

“Mi dispiace, non intendevo intrufolarmi in casa tua dalla finestra stamattina, ma-“

“Oh, va tutto bene, non c’è bisogno di scusarsi.”

“Non sapevo cos’altro fare. Quel dannato sole stava sorgendo e non avevo un posto dove andare e avevo visto la tua finestra aperta e-“

“Davvero, è tutto a posto,” lo rassicurò Tom. Fu quasi sul punto di posare una mano sulla spalla di Chris, ma si fermò in tempo.

“Grazie,” disse Chris, rivolgendo un leggero sorriso a Tom. “Credo che tu mi abbia davvero salvato la vita.”

Tom non seppe come rispondere a quell’affermazione, perché altrimenti avrebbe dovuto ammettere che ciò che aveva visto quella mattina non era stato solo una qualche strana allucinazione.

 

“Quindi…” disse Chris. Si grattò in capo coperto di capelli biondi, raccolti un una coda di cavallo mezza sfatta, e si aggiustò dietro l’orecchio una ciocca scomposta che gli incorniciava il viso.

Tom si rese conto del fatto che Chris sembrava ancora più pallido di prima. Il suo volto aveva una sfumatura malaticcia e v’era un leggero tremore nelle sue mani. I suoi occhi erano leggermente iniettati di sangue, ma di un meraviglioso tono di blu, resi ancora più impressionanti da folte ciglia nere.

“Spero non ti dispiaccia se te lo dico, ma non sembra che tu stia molto bene.”

“Si, sto davvero di merda,” disse Chris, fissando la sua stessa mano tremante.

“Devo chiamare un dottore o-“

“No!” Chris scosse il capo. “Per favore, niente dottori o ospedali.”

Tom si accigliò, ma annuì. “Penso ancora che sia meglio se ti metti seduto,” disse, facendo in modo che Chris lo seguisse al piano di sotto, guidandolo nel piccolo salotto.

Chris gli offrì un sorriso grato e si sedette nella vecchia poltrona della nonna di Tom, affondando nel soffice cuscino di velluto con un rumore pesante.

Tom si sedette rigidamente sul divano, tamburellando le dita sulle proprie ginocchia mentre un altro silenzio imbarazzante calava su di loro.

 

“Quindi mi credi davvero, allora?” Chiese Chris dopo un po’, la sua voce ancora tinta da una risata priva di umorismo.

Tom si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. “Credo di sì… A dire il vero mi sono un po’ documentato mentre dormivi. Aspetta,” andò nello studio per prendere gli articoli che aveva stampato e li mise nelle mani tremanti di Chris. “Per la maggior parte sono solo storie di vecchie casalinghe e folklore,” disse Tom, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Chris sfogliò le pagine scuotendo la testa nell’osservare le illustrazioni e i vari articoli che Tom aveva trovato in internet. “Come si fa a credere a questa roba?” sospirò, alzando lo sguardo su Tom dall’articolo che classificava diversi sintomi di vampirismo in modo molto dettagliato.

“Ho, uh, ho visto le tue zanne,” disse Tom, ancora non del tutto certo di non esserselo immaginato. “Avevi perso conoscenza, ma le ho viste sporgere da qui e qui.” Mostrò la propria arcata dentale e premette le dita sulle gengive sopra i canini smussati. “Odio doverlo dire, ma mi sembravano parecchio reali.”

Chris chiuse la bocca in una morsa stretta, ma Tom riusciva a vedere la punta della sua lingua muoversi contro i suoi denti e labbra alla ricerca di zanne celate.

“Ti ho fatto male?” Chiese Chris guardandolo accigliato, ed eccolo di nuovo, lo sguardo da cucciolo di cane bastonato.

“Oh, no,” Tom scosse il capo. “Hai perso conoscenza quasi subito dopo che ti ho portato via dalla luce solare. Devi aver dormito per ore.”

“Mi sento ancora di merda,” confessò Chris, ”come se avessi la sbornia del secolo.”

“Hai un aspetto piuttosto indisposto in effetti,” concordò Tom. “Che ne dici se ci preparo qualcosa da mangiare?”

Chris annuì con entusiasmo. “Grazie, amico,” sorrise, rivolgendo di nuovo lo sguardo agli articoli mentre Tom spariva nella cucina.

 

Tom ritornò quindici minuti dopo con un vassoio pieno di marmellata, toast e due tazze di tè caldo fumante. Poggiò il vassoio sul tavolino da caffè e raggiunse Chris vicino alle larghe mensole che ricoprivano un’intera parete del salotto.

“Quindi ti piacciono le opere teatrali, huh?” Chiese Chris, lanciandogli un’occhiata da dietro una spalla e sollevando una raccolta di scritti di Oscar Wilde.

“Mi piacciono, si,” sorrise Tom, raggiungendolo vicino alla mensola. “Sono un attore, a dire la verità,” rispose, incapace di togliersi un sorrisetto imbarazzato dalla faccia.

“Davvero?”

“Mmmh, al momento sto facendo le prove di un testo teatrale. Stiamo preparando Cymbeline e la prima sarà tra qualche mese.”

Tom raccontò a Chris un po’ del personaggio che avrebbe rappresentato e il precedente imbarazzo sembrò scomparire mentre intrattenevano una conversazione in cui erano a loro agio. Ciò che era successo quella mattina sembrava quasi un sogno ormai e Tom fu sul punto di dar voce ai propri pensieri, quando notò il modo in cui il respiro di Chris parve velocizzarsi improvvisamente, come se stesse lottando con la prossimità in cui si trovava vicino a Tom. Chris chiuse le palpebre in una forte stretta e barcollò all’indietro. Lasciò cadere il libro che stava reggendo e qualche pagina uscì dalla rilegatura nel momento in cui il libro cadde ai loro piedi.

“Mi dispiace, io…”

“Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi,” disse Tom. Raccolse il libro e aiutò Chris a tornare sulla poltrona, porgendogli una tazza di tè e un toast copiosamente imburrato.

Chris lo morse con la fame di una bestia lasciata a digiuno e fagocitò il tutto senza quasi masticare. Qualche secondo dopo si afferrò il petto, il viso che si contorceva in una smorfia d’agonia.

“Chris?”

Tom osservò con orrore Chris vomitare sul tappeto antico di sua nonna. Tossì e sputacchiò, cadendo in ginocchio, pezzi di pane e qualcosa che sembrava bile mischiata a sangue che gli uscivano dalla bocca.

“Oh mio Dio,” gridò Tom, correndo a inginocchiarsi al fianco di Chris, strofinandogli una mano sulla schiena. “Che succede? Stai bene?” Gli chiese Tom, allarmato.

“E’ il cibo,” gemette Chris, che ancora tossiva ed espelleva pezzetti di toast. “Non riesco a tenerlo in corpo.”

Tom occhieggiò la pozza di vomito e sangue sul pavimento. Arretrò con orrore, lasciandosi ricadere contro il tavolo da caffè. Chris incontrò il suo sguardo, ugualmente spaventato.

 

_________________________

 

Tom cercò di pulire il tappeto mentre Chris era nella doccia. Una serie di campanelli d’allarme stavano suonando nella sua testa mentre diventava sempre più convinto del fatto che il suo ospite fosse davvero una cavolo di vampiro, indipendentemente da quanto potesse sembrare ridicolo. Tom si chiese brevemente se avesse dovuto mettersi dell’aglio attorno al collo e affilare paletti di legno, ma presto mise a tacere quel pensiero, scuotendo il capo difronte alla totale stupidità di ciò che aveva pensato. Udì la porta del bagno che si apriva al piano di sopra e un attimo dopo, Chris apparve sulla soglia del salotto, uno degli asciugamani di scorta di Tom avvolto attorno ai suoi fianchi stretti.

“Scusa ancora per prima, amico,” disse Chris, indicando il tappeto.

“Nessun problema,” sorrise Tom scuotendo la testa. Il suo sguardo cadde sul corpo mezzo nudo di Chris, ancora luccicante d’acqua.

La maggior parte dei vampiri romanzeschi erano descritti come bellissime creature aggraziate e, vampiro o meno, Chris non faceva eccezione. Era un po’ più giovane di Tom, forse sulla ventina, alto e robusto, dal corpo muscoloso perfettamente proporzionato. Il suo volto era di una bellezza trasandata con un pizzico di fascino giovanile; e persino la sua carnagione malaticcia non sminuiva la sua bellezza.

Tom percepì le proprie guance riscaldarsi nel realizzare che lo stava fissando. Sbatté le ciglia e distolse lo sguardo, schiarendosi la voce. “Ti ho preparato dei vestiti puliti in camera da letto,” disse, afferrando il secchio ed i guanti di gomma per portarli in cucina.

“Grazie. Lo apprezzo molto,” disse Chris, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla nel passargli accanto.

 

Tom attese in cucina, rigirandosi una mela tra le mani per distrarsi dal nervosismo. Chris lo raggiunse dopo un po’, vestito con un paio di pantaloni sportivi e una vecchia maglia in jersey di Tom; entrambi un po’ stretti attorno al suo corpo.

Chris si sedette al tavolo difronte a Tom ed entrambi guardarono fuori dalla finestra la strada poco trafficata, i loro riflessi che dal vetro ricambiavano i loro sguardi.

“Suppongo che questo significhi che non rivedrò mai più un’altra alba,” disse Chris. Cercò di sembrare disinvolto, ma Tom non si lasciò sfuggire il tremolio spaventato nel suo tono di voce.

“Chris, che cosa accidenti ti è capitato?”

Chris accomodò meglio sulla sedia e scosse la testa, cerando una spiegazione. “Davvero non ne ho idea. Ho un ricordo totalmente confuso degli ultimi cinque o sei giorni. Non sono nemmeno di Londra. Vengo da Cardiff ed ero arrivato in città per vedere degli amici. Mi ricordo solo di essere uscito con i ragazzi e di essermi Mi ricordo una strada deserta e i fari di una macchina che si avvicinava. Ci sono salito sopra e sul retro c’era questa figa stupenda e ci abbiamo dato un po’ dentro e poi… mi ricordo solo un dolore bruciante e sangue e calore e… eccitazione,” Chris sbirciò l’espressione di Tom con sguardo un po’ imbarazzato, ma le sue guance non arrossirono. “Credo sia stato quando sono stato morso?”

Tom annuì. “E’ molto probabile.”

“L’ultima cosa che ricordo è di aver vagato per la dannata campagna, i mei Daks e la giacca ricoperti di fango. Sembrava che fossi strisciato fuori da una montagna di spazzatura o qualcosa del genere. Ho perso il mio portafogli, la carta d’identità, le mie chiavi, tutto.”

“E poi?” Chiese Tom. Si stava sporgendo sopra il tavolo, desideroso di sentire il seguito della storia di Chris.

“Ho davvero ricordi confusi, amico.” Disse Chris. Proruppe in una fragorosa risata, scuotendo la testa. “Credo di aver ucciso un maiale o una pecora per nutrirmi, non ne sono certo. Era come se stessi agendo in base al puro istinto. Devo aver dormito in un fienile o qualcosa del genere e quando sono riuscito a tornare in città, ricordo di aver passato qualche giorno in uno dei bagni fuori servizio della metropolitana. L’ultima cosa di cui ho ricordo è di essermi arrampicato fino a passare attraverso la tua finestra perché la mia pelle andava a fuoco.”

Mancavano ancora molte ore all’alba, ma Chris sembrava ansioso all’idea dell’aurora.

“Puoi rimanere qui per stanotte,” gli propose Tom. “Voglio dire, per domani,” si corresse, rendendosi conto che Chris avrebbe dormito di giorno.

“Ne sei sicuro?” Gli domandò Chris, gli occhi spalancati. “Davvero, non devi preoccuparti. Posso trovare un altro posto per dormire.”

“Non c’è problema,” disse Tom, prendendo la mano di Chris poggiata sul tavolo nella sua. “Non ti farò dormire in chissà quale sudicio bagno, nelle tue condizioni. Possiamo pensare a cosa fare quando ti sentirai meglio.”

Chris strinse gentilmente la mano di Tom. “Grazie, Tom.”

“Mi devi solo promettere che non mi morderai,” sorrise Tom.

 

___________________

Chris stava camminando nel salotto, lo sguardo fisso sulle finestre. Avevano usato dei sacchetti neri della spazzatura per coprire ogni finestre nell’appartamento di Tom, ma il solo sapere che il sole sarebbe sorto tra un’ora lo rendeva ansioso.

Vagò un po’ per l’appartamento e finì per salire le scale. La porta della camera di Tom era chiusa ma Chris sapeva che ancora non si era addormentato. Riusciva a sentire il battito del suo cuore attraverso le pareti, troppo rapido per appartenere a qualcuno che stesse dormendo. Chris continuò ad ascoltare il suono del battito cardiaco di Tom ed afferrò la balaustra, strizzando le palpebre chiuse nel percepire il suo intero corpo convulso. Una strana sensazione gli stava montando nel petto, una necessità che non riusciva a razionalizzare.

I rumori del traffico mattutino gli riempirono le orecchie nonostante provenissero da chilometri di distanza e il battito del cuore di Tom, nella stanza accanto, si stava facendo sempre più insistente. Chris camminò avanti e indietro per il corridoio oscuro, passandosi le dita tra i capelli nel percepire la pressione nel suo petto crescere.

“Che diavolo…”

Chris fu improvvisamente sicuro di riuscire a sentire l’odore del sangue di Tom che gli scorreva nelle vene, e non erano neppure nella stessa stanza!

Si affrettò a scendere le scale e sedette sulla poltrona vicino al camino, affondando le dita nei braccioli per impedire loro di tremare. Riusciva ancora ad udire ogni respiro di Tom e il rumore delle lenzuola quando si rivoltava nel letto e odorava il sudore e l’odore muschiato della sua pelle così come il profumo dello sciampo e del sapone che usava.

L’irrequietezza che Chris provava stava divenendo insopportabile. Aveva la mente confusa; nascose il viso tra le mani.

Era affamato. 

____________________

Tom era a un passo dall’addormentarsi quando un basso scricchiolio prodotto dai cardini della sua camera da letto lo riportarono alla veglia. Si voltò per guardare oltre la propria spalla, osservando la porta che veniva aperta lentamente.

Una sagoma oscura apparve improvvisamente ai piedi del letto a baldacchino. 

“Chris?” Mormorò Tom. Si sollevò e cercò l’interruttore della lampada sul comodino. “Va tutto be-“

Un peso considerevole cadde su di lui, tenendolo premuto contro il materasso.

“Chris!”

I tentativi di lotta di Tom furono vani. Chris era enorme e pesante, disteso sopra di lui. La stanza era buia, ma Tom riusciva a distinguere lo strano, luminoso luccichio nello sguardo di Chris che sembrava scavare dentro di lui; il suo freddo alito umido che colpiva il volto di Tom nell’ansimare sopra di lui.

“Mi dispiace,” mormorò Chris, con voce strozzata. “Non riesco a resistere.”

“Chris, aspetta-“

Tom emise un grido di dolore quando Chris affondò le zanne nella duttile carne vulnerabile del suo collo. Sollevò di scatto le braccia per afferrare la camicia di Chris, dimenandosi sotto quel pesante corpo irremovibile, battendo i pugni contro l’ampia schiena di Chris.

Questo grugnì ed emise dei respiri affannati attraverso il naso nel cominciare a nutrirsi di Tom, la sua enorme corporatura che intanto teneva Tom inchiodato al letto rendendolo così indifeso. Il sangue sgorgava dalle piccole ferite sulla gola di Tom, appena sotto la mascella, ma il dolore iniziale dovuto alle zanne che avevano lacerato la sua pelle non durò a lungo, e fu presto sostituito dalla sensazione più strana che Tom avesse mai sperimentato. Non si era mai fatto di roba pesante, ma riusciva ad immaginare come ci si dovesse sentire e forse quella sensazione era simile a quello che stava provando in quel momento. Le sue labbra si aprirono ed esalarono un gemito tremante difronte all’ondata d’immenso piacere che gli stava attraversando il corpo.

Chris continuò a succhiare il suo collo e la sua lingua saettava ogni tanto per cogliere il caldo sangue che si riversava dalle ferite da puntura.

“Chris…” Ansimò Tom nel percepire Chris far aderire la propria bocca al suo collo ancora una volta. Era vagamente cosciente del fatto di avercelo duro nei pantaloni del pigiama e non c’era niente che Tom potesse fare per impedire che i propri fianchi scattassero verso l’alto per strusciarsi contro lo stomaco piatto di Chris.

Quest’ultimo continuò a bere, grugnendo come una bestia sopra Tom. La sensazione di eccitazione stava cominciando a svanire piuttosto rapidamente e Tom iniziò and andare nel panico quando percepì di star diventando debole e dalla testa leggera.

“Fermati… Ti prego,” gemette. “E’ troppo, Chris. Devi fermarti!”

Chris non si fermò. Non sembrava nemmeno essere cosciente di ciò che lo circondava, aumentando la suzione sul collo di Tom.

Quest’ultimo allungò il traccio destro, tastando alla cieca, nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di appuntito e pesante da usare come arma. Le sue dita si avvolsero attorno alla massiccia base di marmo della lampada del comodino. Raccolse tutta la forza che gli era rimasta in corpo e sollevò di scatto la lampada, sbattendola contro la testa di Chris.

Lui emise un gemito di dolore e la sua bocca si ritirò a causa dell’impatto. La vista di Tom era offuscata, ma notò comunque la sagoma oscura sopra di lui ritrarsi e il peso che lo aveva tenuto fermo sparire di colpo. 

“Oh cazzo… Oh, cazzo, mi dispiace, Tom.”

Tom lasciò che le sue palpebre calassero sopra i suoi occhi e scivolò in una profonda incoscienza.

_______________________

Chris corse lungo la strada deserta senza alcun’idea della direzione in cui stesse andando. Il suo intero corpo stava ancora tremando per la forza e la rinnovata vitalità che aveva ricevuto dall’essersi cibato, ed aveva una lontana consapevolezza del fatto di non aver mai corso così velocemente in tutta la sua vita. Era come se fosse stato in possesso di un altro paio di piedi che gli permettevano di muoversi ad una velocità incredibile.

Il cielo sopra di lui stava diventando blu e solo qualche prezioso istante lo separavano dall’alba. Chris sapeva di doversi nascondere, ma si era totalmente perso. Quell’area non gli era familiare e non aveva idea di dove fosse diretto. Pensò, all’inizio, di provare a tornare all’hotel in cui aveva soggiornato, ma si rese conto che non c’era la minima possibilità che lo lasciassero entrare se si fosse presentato nella hall senza la sua chiave o un documento d’identità, con la bocca ricoperta di sangue e delirante come un lunatico.

Chris sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo, continuando a correre. La paura gli sorse nel petto quando percepì l’alba imminente.

“Oh cazzo.”

Si guardò attorno e poi, nel panico più totale, si poggiò contro una parete di mattoni, aprendo la porta di una piccola serra della casa di qualcuno. Una volta dentro prese un sospiro di sollievo quando lo sguardo gli cadde su un telo verde scuro ripiegato con cura e posto su una mensola alla sua sinistra. Lo afferrò e l’aprì per strisciarvici sotto.

Era rintanato in un angolo della serra quando in fine sorse il sole, le ginocchia sollevate e la faccia tra le mani. Era al sicuro sotto quel telo, ma si sentiva comunque del tutto esposto, sperando che nessuno sarebbe entrato e avrebbe aperto la porta della serra fino al tramonto.

Sentì la bile salirgli in gola quando ebbe finalmente tempo per fermarsi e ripensare a quello che aveva fatto. Riusciva ancora a percepire il sapore ricco, caldo e assolutamente delizioso del sangue di Tom sulla propria lingua. Bere da lui era stato come trovare una sorta di strana completezza. Non aveva mai provato niente del genere e quel vuoto che aveva portato con sé per giorni si era riempito non appena aveva tratto il primo sorso di sangue dalla giugulare di Tom.

Improvvisamente tremante, combatté la necessità di vomitare. Aveva appena bevuto il sangue di un vero e proprio essere umano.

“Cristo…”

Chris si chiese se Tom sarebbe sopravvissuto. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per leccare la ferita e chiuderla prima di fuggire dall’appartamento, ma c’era la probabilità che Tom sarebbe morto lo stesso per l’emorragia. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di respingere il senso di colpa paralizzante che sentiva nascergli nel petto. 

Tom era stato così gentile con lui e Chris lo aveva ripagato prosciugandolo del suo sangue.

_____________________

Tom rivolse il suo sguardo annebbiato verso il comodino. L’orologio sveglia gli diceva che era passato mezzogiorno.

“Dannazione,” soffiò, conscio di aver dormito troppo e di essere già in ritardo con il suo programma giornaliero.

Nel mettersi seduto Tom sentì la testa girare; chiuse gli occhi e si prese un momento per riprendere il respiro, aspettando che quel senso di spossatezza passasse.

Improvvisamente, i ricordi del dolore e del peso gravoso che lo aveva tenuto fermo inondarono la sua mente ed emise un grido d’orrore, la mano che saettava verso il suo collo. 

La pelle sotto le sue dita era delicata, ma non vi era traccia di impronte di denti o di ferite di alcun tipo. Si chiese se avesse sognato tutto, ma lanciando uno sguardo al cuscino si rese conto delle macchie scure sul bianco cotone egiziano.

Era tutto reale.

Tom si precipitò fuori dal letto e si diresse nel corridoio con passo circospetto, facendo capolino di porta in porta, poggiandosi alle pareti per impedirsi di svenire. L’appartamento era silenzioso eccetto che per il ticchettio continuo dell’orologio sulla mensola del caminetto in soggiorno. Non vi era traccia di Chris da nessuna parte, ma Tom notò come il tappetino verde all’ingresso fosse sgualcito. Sembrava che qualcuno avesse lasciato l’appartamento in fretta e furia.

Tom si trascinò in soggiorno e tirò giù uno dei sacchetti della spazzatura dal vetro della finestra. Il sole a mezzogiorno splendeva attraverso uno spiraglio nel cielo nuvoloso. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo nella strada, sperando che Chris avesse trovato in tempo un riparo. 

Dovette chiamare un taxi, perché era troppo frastornato per guidare, e passò l’intero Martedì pomeriggio al pronto soccorso per farsi curare a causa della perdita di sangue. Tutto divenne piuttosto strano quando Tom non seppe spiegare come avesse potuto perdere una quantità così grande di sangue senza avere nessuna ferita.

Entro Mercoledì mattina la sua salute era migliorata abbastanza da permettergli di essere presente alle prove, ma erano state piuttosto orribili. Tom aveva avuto difficoltà a concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa, dato che i suoi pensieri continuavano a ruotare attorno al suo incontro con Chris. Si era continuamente dimenticato le proprie battute e stava diventando sia imbarazzante per Tom che frustrante per i suoi compagni di palcoscenico[1]. Alla fine il regista aveva ordinato a tutti di prendersi una pausa e Tom fu felice di quella tregua.

“Che ne pensate dei vampiri?” chiese a Lucy e Dave mentre erano tutti seduti nella sala da pranzo, cercando di sembrare il più disinvolto possibile.

“Vampiri?” ripeté Lucy. “Intendi Dracula e quei bei ragazzi sbrilluccicanti che i giovani d’oggi amano tanto di questi tempi?”

“Intendo i vampiri in generale,” disse Tom, con lo sguardo fisso sull’arancia che stava sbucciando. “Pensi che possa essere possibile che le storie su di loro siano basate su una condizione reale?”

Dave scosse la testa. “E’ come per tutti racconti popolari. Sono nati dall’ignoranza delle persone e dalla loro necessità di spiegare quello che non capivano.”

Tom scrollò le spalle e si mise uno spicchio d’arancia in bocca. “Credo di si…”

Quella sera augurò una buona notte ai suoi amici dalla porta sul retro del teatro, e portò la DRL a Greenwich. Era stata una lunga giornata, ma Tom scese dalla metro un paio di fermate prima, sperando che camminare un po’ gli avrebbe schiarito le idee. Erano le dieci e mezza passate e lestrade del suo quartiere stavano cominciando a farsi silenziose. In giro c’erano ancora delle persone con i loro cani, ma la maggior parte della gente stava andando a dormire oppure sedeva davanti alla tv, a guardare i loro programmi preferiti.

Tom era talmente perso nei propri pensieri che gli ci volle un po’ prima di registrare anche solo la sensazione di essere osservato. Rallentò il passo e lanciò uno sguardo oltre la propria spalla, ma la strada dietro di lui era deserta.

Riusciva a percepire la pelle d’oca sul retro del collo mentre la sensazione di essere seguito da qualcuno diventava sempre più forte; e così velocizzò il passo. Emise un sospiro di sollievo nello svoltare l’angolo e nel vedere la sua porta d’ingresso. Mise le mani nelle tasche del soprabito per prendere le chiavi, correndo lentamente lungo quello che rimaneva dello spazio che lo separava dalla porta di casa.

Infilò la chiave nella serratura appena fu abbastanza vicino e aprì la porta d’ingresso.

“Tom?”

Sobbalzò e si voltò di scatto, il cuore in gola.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo spaventarti, amico,” si scusò Chris, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

“Chris?!” Tom dovette chiudere gli occhi e riaprirli un paio di volte prima di essere sicuro che non si stava immaginando tutto.

Chris era fermo sul marciapiede con le mani affondate nelle tasche della sua giacca di pelle.

Tom corse dentro casa e chiuse la porta per poter inserire la catenella prima di riaprirla e osservare Chris attraverso la stretta fessura.

“Che ci fai qui?” Chiese, accigliandosi dato che la domanda gli era uscita un po’ più sferzante di quanto avesse voluto.

Chris calciò il marciapiede con la punta del suo stivale fangoso e abbassò lo sguardo. Sembrava un bambino beccato a fare qualcosa di male.

“Dovevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene.” Chris sbirciò la sua espressione con lo sguardo. “ E a dire la verità io… non so dove altro andare.”

Tom l’osservò attraverso la fessura sulla soglia della porta, chiedendosi se quella debole catenella avesse anche la minima possibilità di impedire a Chris di entrare, nel caso in cui avesse deciso di auto-invitarsi ad entrare senza il suo permesso.

“E i tuoi amici?” chiese Tom dopo un po’, ricordandosi del motivo per cui Chris si trovava a Londra.

Questo scosse la testa, l’espressione che si faceva persino più infelice. “Non posso andare da loro. Hanno delle ragazze e bambini piccoli e io… Se io-“

Non finì la frase, ma Tom capì. Era a mala pena riuscito ad impedire che Chris lo prosciugasse del proprio sangue l’altra sera e se Chris avesse perso il controllo in quel modo con dei bambini attorno…

“Non ho idea di quello che mi sta succedendo o di quello che dovrei fare,” sospirò scuotendo la testa. “ Ma se vuoi che me ne vada, io… me ne andrò e prometto che non ti disturberò più.”

Sembrava completamente perso, e Tom sapeva di star facendo probabilmente un errore enorme, ma chiuse di nuovo la porta e tolse la catenella di sicurezza per permettere a Chris di entrare.

 

Erano seduti in soggiorno, e si stava facendo notte fonda, ma Tom si sentiva sveglissimo mentre nel girare pagina sul suo Kindle e leggendo ad alta voce, per Chris, le storie che riguardavano i vampiri.

Lui gli aveva assicurato che il bisogno di nutrirsi era scomparso completamente e che si sentiva meglio di quando si erano incontrati la prima volta. Tom sapeva di essere spesso troppo desideroso di fidarsi delle persone, di vedere sempre la loro parte migliore, ma era visibile che quell’ombra malsana attorno agli occhi di Chris fosse scomparsa e sembrava quasi che la sua pelle brillasse di una specie di vitalità interiore, che Tom doveva ammettere fosse strana, dato che avevano comprovato come il battito di Chris fosse troppo lento per essere rilevato.

“Devo proprio dirlo: hai un aspetto migliore di quello di due notti fa,” sottolineò Tom, guardandolo da dietro il tablet.

“Si, grazie, amico,” disse Chris, con voce colpevole.

“Ah, suppongo tu abbia ragione,” annuì Tom, rendendosi conto di come fosse stato il suo stesso sangue ad aver dato quell’aspetto luminoso alla pelle di Chris.

 

“Mi dispiace, Tom,” disse Chris piano, scuotendo la testa. “Se avessi saputo che sarebbe andata così… che sarei scattato e che avrei perso il controllo in quel modo, non sarei rimasto; nemmeno per sogno.” Il suo sguardo saettò sul collo di Tom. “Non hai idea di quanto sia sollevato di vedere che stai bene.”

“Va bene, non lo sapevi,” rispose Tom piano, anche se il ricordo dei denti di Chris affondati nel suo collo gli faceva ancora venerei brividi. Decise di omettere il fatto che avesse passato delle ore in ospedale e che stesse ancora assumendo integratori di ferro per riprendersi da un serio caso di anemia. “Dobbiamo solo trovare un modo per far si che tu possa tenere quegli… istinti sotto controllo.”

Chris annuì, ma aveva un aspetto del tutto depresso, e Tom non poteva avercela con quel povero diavolo. Non succedeva tutti i giorni di venire trasformati in un succhia-sangue immortale.

“Quanti anni hai?” Gli chiese Tom.

“Ventisette. O almeno li avevo. Credo che non invecchierò più di così. Niente crisi di mezz’età per me, amico.”

“Hai sempre vissuto a Cardiff?”

“Nah, sono di Melbourne. Mi sono trasferito qui perché- beh, è abbastanza stupido, ma mi sono trasferito qui perché credevo di essere innamorato. E lo ero, ma poi è venuto fuori che non era reciproco. Questo tre anni fa. Ho fatto lavoretti qua e là da allora. Non so perché non sono tornato a casa… Mi mancano molto le spiagge e surfare e-“

Rimase in silenzio ed entrambi compresero che i giorni in cui Chris poteva surfare erano finiti.

 

Tom poggiò il proprio Kindle sul tavolo e si mise qualche biscotto in bocca. “Hai notato nessun cambiamento in come ti senti?”

“Intendi oltre al bisogno di prosciugare le persone e avere l’impressione che il sole sia un barbecue gigante?” ridacchiò Chris.

“Beh, credo che i miei sensi siano migliorati. Quello dell’olfatto a volte è quasi di troppo, e riesco a sentire persino un bisbiglio attraverso mura di pietra se mi concentro abbastanza. Riesco anche a muovermi davvero velocemente e a arrampicarmi sui muri come Spider-Man,” rise Chris.

“Ah, ecco come sei riuscito a entrare in casa mia dalla finestra al secondo piano,” annuì Tom. Si alzò per gettare un altro ciocco di legno nel camino, smuovendo la cenere con l’attizzatoio.

“Ma adesso basta parlare di me. Raccontami di te, Tom,” disse Chris. “Quanti anni hai? Sei sposato? Bambini?”

“Avrò 35 anni tra un mese e penso sia ovvio che non ho né figli né una moglie. Sono solo io,” disse Tom, facendo del suo meglio per non sembrare solo e patetico come si sentiva a volte. “Credo di non aver mai trovato il tempo di cercare qualcuno di speciale. Si può dire che sono sposato col mio lavoro,” rise. “Adoro il teatro. E’ stato la mia vita per quasi vent’anni. Suppongo che ti debba sembrare un po’ patetico?” 

“Per niente.” Chris gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso dall’altra parte della stanza e passarono il resto della notte nella piacevole compagnia l’uno dell’altro, raccontandosi delle loro vite e delle loro esperienze passate. Tom scoprì che Chris aveva due fratelli ancora in Australia, che la ragazza che aveva seguito per il mondo adesso era sposata con una sorta di aspirante artista di strada, mentre Chris si era occupato di edilizia e aveva passato la maggior parte dei suoi giorni a Cardiff rimpiangendo la decisione di lasciare la sua patria.

Erano quasi le cinque del mattino quando Tom gli confessò di riuscire a mala pena a tenere gli occhi aperti, ed entrambi si augurarono una buona notte. Mentre Tom giaceva solo nel suo letto, ripensando alla meravigliosa serata passata in compagnia di Chris, dovette ricordare a se stesso di come Chris fosse a tutti gli effetti un vampiro.

___________________

 

Chris non se ne andò né il giorno seguente né il giorno dopo ancora, e Tom andò a recuperare la borsa che aveva lasciato nell’albergo in cui aveva soggiornato, ma nessuno dei due fece alcun riferimento al fatto che Chris sarebbe potuto tornare a Cardiff. Tom riusciva a percepire la riluttanza di Chris nel rimanere solo, e nonostante Chris gli facesse pena, aveva anche apprezzato la sua compagnia e non aveva alcuna intenzione di chiedergli di andarsene. Chris telefonò ai suoi amici, riferendo loro una bugia in buona fede riguardo il fatto che sarebbe ritornato in Australia, non volendo farli preoccupare, ma celò loro il particolare della sua nuova sete di sangue.

Tom aveva molti amici incontrati fuori e dentro le sue cerchie lavorative, ma non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto bramasse un’amicizia serena e più intima come quella che stava cominciando a svilupparsi tra lui e Chris. Presto si abituarono ad una routine tranquilla in cui Chris dormiva durante le brevi giornate di Gennaio mentre Tom si trovava al teatro per le prove del suo spettacolo, spesso con la vista che gli si incrociava per la mancanza di sonno; e quando tornava a casa la sera avrebbe trovato Chris sveglio ad aspettarlo con del cibo take-away pronto per lui sul tavolo della cucina.

Chris non aveva più preso neanche un morso di cibo solido dopo l’incidente con il toast, ma era contento di tenere compagnia a Tom mentre quest’ultimo si riempiva la bocca di ravioli. 

“Cosa credi che sia successo al vampiro che ti ha trasformato?” Si chiese ad alta voce Tom una sera. “Non sono tipo responsabili per le persone che trasformano?”

Chris fece spallucce. “Forse sono stato trasformato per errore? Forse alla mia creatrice non gliene fregava un cazzo e mi ha semplicemente abbandonato?”

“Avevi detto che i tuoi vestiti erano sporchi di fango, quindi credo che abbia almeno fatto lo sforzo di seppellirti sotto terra, il che sembra fare parte del processo di trasformazione,” sottolineò Tom, le guance gonfie di ravioli. “Ma forse hai ragione tu e non aveva nessuna intenzione di tornare da te.”

L’espressione di Chris si rabbuiò e Tom percepì una stretta al cuore di fronte al suo sguardo ferito.

____________________

Tutto procedette bene fino all’avvicinarsi al termine della loro seconda settimana insieme.

Tom si stava lentamente rendendo conto del cambiamento nella personalità di Chris. Fu impercettibile, all’inizio; piccoli dettagli non necessariamente fuori dall’ordinario, ma che comunque riuscivano ad attrarre la sua attenzione. Il comportamento solare di Chris era svanito nel nulla ed era diventato più irritabile: spesso rispondeva male senza motivo. Sembrava emanare una sorta di strana energia nervosa, e gli era impossibile rimanere seduto più a lungo di qualche minuto. Tom spesso lo sorprendeva ad inspirare il suo odore e a fissare le sue arterie sul braccio o sul collo, se questi erano esposti alla sua vista. Lo sguardo strano, persino predatorio, che appariva sul suo volto in quei momenti facevano venire a Tom la pelle d’oca; ma non appena Chris percepiva la sua paura sembrava uscire da quella sorta di trance. La sua espressione diveniva dispiaciuta e gli rifilava una qualche scusa poco credibile per lasciare la stanza in cui si trovavano.

Aveva passato due settimane in compagnia di Tom quando il colorito sano della sua pelle venne di nuovo sostituito da un pallore malsano, e le sue mani furono di nuovo scosse da tremori.

Sapevano entrambi cosa significasse, ma nessuno dei due era disposto ad ammetterlo ad alta voce.

 

Quando Tom fu tornato dal teatro quel sabato sera, trovò Chris intento a camminare nel salotto come un leone in gabbia.

“Chris? Stai bene?” Chiese Tom dalla soglia. 

“Ti sembra che stia bene?!” Ringhiò Chris, lanciandogli uno sguardo orribile dall’altra parte della stanza.

Tom indietreggiò di qualche passo, leggermente ferito dal tono sferzante della sua voce. Non gli aveva mai gridato contro in quel modo. “Qual’è il problema?”

“Ho talmente fame che non riesco nemmeno a pensare,” gridò Chris. Si mise le mani tremanti nei capelli e li strattonò con forza. “Sto impazzendo, Tom…”

Tom fece un passo nella stanza, ma Chris sollevò una mano verso di lui e scosse la testa in un avvertimento. “No, non farlo,” disse, “se non riesco a controllarmi… Potrei, potrei farti del male di nuovo,” disse Chris, disgustato al solo pensiero di ferire Tom, così tanto da non poter nemmeno incontrare il suo sguardo.

“Ti prego, c’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti? Potrei andare al mercato e prenderti del sangue di maiale?” Si offrì Tom.

“Non posso bere quella merda un’altra volta!” Gemette frustrato Chris, “E’ come bere fango.”

“Ci dev’essere qualcosa che possiamo fare,” insistette Tom. Ignorò l’avvertimento precedente di Chris e attraversò la stanza, arrivandogli alle spalle.

“Ti prego, Tom, vattene,” mormorò Chris, il suo intero corpo che si scuoteva nel tentativo di trattenersi.

“Ma Chris… Se ti dessi-”

“No!” Chris si voltò di scatto e scosse il capo, lo sguardo selvaggio. “Non di nuovo. Mai più.”

Tom annuì, allo stesso tempo sollevato e deluso dal rifiuto di Chris di nutrirsi da lui. La parte razionale del suo cervello sapeva che fosse un desiderio del tutto sciocco da parte sua, ma non sapeva in che altro modo essere d’aiuto.

Chris sprofondò nella poltrona di cui si era in qualche modo appropriato nelle due settimane precedenti, l’espressione di più totale sconforto sul suo volto, reso esausto dalla fame crescente dentro di lui.

 

Fu in quel momento che gli venne in mente un’idea. “Dannazione…” mormorò Tom. “Perché non ci ho pensato prima?”

Chris gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso. “Huh?”

“Aspetta solo un momento,” disse Tom sollevando un indice. Scomparve in corridoio e prese il suo cellulare dalla tasca del suo impermeabile.

Scorse la lunga lista di nomi nella rubrica finché non trovò la persona che stava cercando.

“Che stai facendo?”

Chris seguì Tom nell’appartamento come la sua ombra mentre Tom faceva la chiamata.

“Chi stai chiamando?”

Tom ascoltò il tu-tu del telefono facendo del suo meglio per ignorare l’enorme corpo di Chris che si ergeva dietro di lui ed emise un sospiro sollevato quando finalmente gli risposero. 

 

Ci vollero più di venti minuti di persuasione ed ogni oncia del suo fascino, senza contare il centino e i biglietti per la prima per il suo spettacolo teatrale, affinché alla fine Judy acconsentisse a fare quello che Tom le aveva chiesto.

Non era esattamente legale e Tom si sentiva orribile nel mettere i suoi amici in questa posizione, ma era disperato.

Judy suonò il campanello un quarto d’ora dopo mezzanotte; aveva un aspetto molto, molto incazzato.

“Non riesco a credere che tu mi abbia convinta a farlo!” sibilò, lanciando un’occhiata alla strada deserta nel porgergli un contenitore di plastica.

“Mi dispiace tanto cara, davvero,” di scusò Tom. “Non te l’avrei chiesto se non fosse stato per un’emergenza.”

“Ma quale diavolo di emergenza richiede dieci litri di 0 negativo nel bel mezzo della notte? Non dirmi che ti sei unito a un culto…”

Tom si scusò di nuovo, ma non poté rivelare a cosa gli servisse il sangue. “Ho, uh, ho bisogno che tu lo rifaccia di nuovo tra qualche mese,” disse esitante nel passare a Judy una mazzetta di sterline arrotolate con cura e un pass VIP per il suo prossimo spettacolo teatrale.

“Cosa?” Esclamò Judy, ma venne distratta quando si rese conto della presenza di Chris, apparso alle spalle di Tom. Sembrò che il suo aspetto malato fosse stato abbastanza per farle dimenticare quello che era stata sul punto di dire, e si limitò a fissare il nuovo arrivato.

“Il tuo amico sta bene? Non si è drogato, vero?” mormorò Judy, gli occhi spalancati.

“Grazie Judy, dico davvero,” rispose Tom, ignorando il suo commento. “Stai salvando una vita, cara.”

 

“Che cos’è?” Chiese Chris appena la porta d’ingresso fu chiusa.

Tentò di afferrare il contenitore, ma Tom se lo tenne stretto al petto e si diresse in cucina.

“La mia amica lavora all’ospedale. E’ riuscita a trafugare un po’ di sangue per te.”

Le pupille di Chris si dilatarono al menzionare il sangue e i suoi occhi si accesero di quella fame familiare che a Tom faceva pizzicare la pelle finché non gli veniva la pelle d’oca. Tom aprì il contenitore e nell’istante in cui Chris ebbe notato le sacche di sangue al suo interno, ritirò il labbro superiore mentre le zanne si estendevano dalle sue gengive. Ansimò come un cane rabbioso e Tom venne spinto da parte mentre Chris si lanciava ad afferrare le tre sacche di sangue, ansioso di affondarvi i denti. Corse su per le scale, e Tom si affrettò a seguirlo, vedendolo poi sparire nel bagno. Lo trovò ricurvo nell’antica vasca da bagno, intento ad aprire la prima sacca di sangue con le sue zanne affilate.

Il petto di Chris si alzava e abbassava ad ogni rapido respiro mentre ingurgitava il sangue foga. Era , del sangue gli stava colando lungo il mento e il collo, dipingendo di rosso cremisi la parte superiore della sua maglietta bianca.

Appena ebbe terminato la prima busta se la lasciò cadere dalle mani, per poi passare alla seconda; la sua sete di sangue che non dimostrava alcun segno di essere acquietata.

Tom l’osservò con un misto di stupore e timore. C’era qualcosa di assolutamente animalesco nel modo in cui Chris si nutriva, incurvato nella vasca da bagno, intento a bere quel liquido denso; e la mente di Tom tornò immediatamente al documentario che avevano visto la settimana prima in cui un grande leone aveva affondato i denti nel fianco di una povera antilope indifesa.  
Vedere Chris in quel modo risvegliò un’eccitazione nel suo bassoventre. Sussultò nel sentirselo diventare duro, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla figura di Chris e sbrigandosi a raggiungere il piano inferiore; spaventato dalla possibilità che Chris potesse in qualche modo percepire la sua eccitazione.

Tom si sedette sul divano del salotto e sfogliò le riviste sul tavolino da caffè mentre aspettava che Chris terminasse il suo pasto, senza vedere davvero ciò su cui si posava il suo sguardo.

Ci vollero altri cinque minuti buoni prima che Chris apparisse sulla soglia.

Tom lo osservò pulirsi la bocca con il dorso della mano. Metà della sua faccia era ancora macchiata di sangue e lunghi rivoli cremisi gli correvano lungo il collo. Le sue zanne erano ancora estese, ma aveva un luccichio soddisfatto negli occhi.

Tom sobbalzò leggermente nel rendersi conto che Chris stesse annusando l’aria, le narici che si muovevano ad ogni inalazione.

“Posso odorarlo, sai,” disse, il suo tono di voce più basso di quanto Tom avesse mai udito.

“Odorare cosa?” mormorò Tom.

“La tua eccitazione.”

Chris attraversò la stanza in poche, lunghe falcate, arrivando difronte a Tom che stava affondando sempre più nei cuscini del divano. Chris appariva enorme e minaccioso da quell’angolazione e Tom si sentì messo all’angolo. Emise un verso silenzioso quando Chris calciò i suoi piedi per separarli e lo costrinse ad aprire bene le gambe nel posizionarvisi in mezzo.

Si sporse verso di lui, invadendo il suo spazio personale con un movimento fluido. Tom fu attraversato da un brivido quando le labbra cremisi di Chris si posarono contro la conchiglia del suo orecchio.

“So che ce l’hai duro, Tom,” sussurrò Chris.

Tom chiuse forte gli occhi, percependo un’altra ondata d’eccitazione a quelle parole. Esalò un silenzioso sospiro quando Chris premette la sua mano grande contro l’evidente rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di Tom, tastando attraverso il ruvido materiale dei pantaloni il suo uccello che si stava rapidamente gonfiando.

“Chris…”

“Shhh, è tutto okay,” mormorò Chris, l’ombra di una risata divertita nella sua voce. “Ce l’ho duro anch’io.”

Gli occhi di Tom si spalancarono di scatto ed osservò Chris, con fiato sospeso, avvolgere le sue dita lunghe attorno al suo polso e guidare la sua mano tra le proprie cosce.

Oh, Chris ce l’aveva duro. Molto duro. E dannatamente enorme! Tom era meravigliato nel sentire quell’erezione massiccia premuta contro il proprio palmo attraverso la zip dei jeans.

Chris lo stava osservando attentamente, il sorriso ancora più predatorio di quanto Tom fosse abituato. Fu quasi sopraffatto dall’aria di pericolo che Chris emanava e percepì una forte ondata di paura e di eccitazione pompargli nelle vene.

Chris si abbassò sul basso ventre di Tom e quella posizione fu un po’ strana all’inizio, dato che entrambi avevano delle membra così lunghe, ma Chris riuscì a posizionarsi in modo tale da permettere a entrambi di strusciarsi l’uno contro l’altro. Il piacere che attraversò Tom mentre le loro eccitazioni si toccavano attraverso le stoffe tese dei pantaloni fu così intenso che si lasciò sfuggire un grido di pura sorpresa.

Chris gli si avvicinò per ingoiare i suoi gemiti, succhiando le sue labbra e muovendo la sua lingua nella sua bocca, il sapore ferroso del sangue che aggiungeva una sfumatura strana e carnale al bacio. Tom riusciva ancora a sentire le zanne di Chris contro le labbra mentre si baciavano, ma Chris fu attento a non ferirlo.

“Sapevo che mi volevi da giorni,” sorrise Chris, infilando una mano tra di loro per aprire i loro pantaloni. “L’ho sentito sulla tua pelle, tra le lenzuola del tuo letto, nella doccia dopo che ti eri lavato…”

Tom si sentì in imbarazzo, un rossore acceso che gli infiammava le guance, ma fu una sensazione presto dimenticata non appena Chris ebbe infilato una mano nei suoi boxer ed ebbe tirato fuori il suo cazzo dolorosamente duro. Lo pompò per un poco, abbassando il prepuzio per rivelare la punta bagnata prima di premere l’uccello di Tom contro la propria erezione, così massiccia e dura che Tom poté solo fissare i loro cazzi scivolare l’uno contro l’altro nella mano grande di Chris.

Tom stava rilasciando sperma sulle loro aste e Chris l’usò per rendere i movimenti del suo pugno più disinvolti. Lo stesso cazzo di Chris era duro quanto quello di Tom, con sorpresa di quest’ultimo; emanava calore. Notò che l’intero corpo di Chris irradiava calore e che le sue guance normalmente pallide erano quasi vermiglie. Tom si accigliò, chiedendosi se tutto questo, incluso ciò che stavano facendo in quel momento, fosse volontario da parte di Chris. Forse era solo una reazione che Chris stava avendo dopo essersi cibato. Forse… forse non aveva niente a che fare con Tom.  
“Hey…hey,” sussurrò Chris, la sua voce improvvisamente delicata. Tom sollevò lo sguardo nel sentire Chris toccargli una guancia. A quanto pareva aveva capito la direzione che stavano prendendo i suoi pensieri. “Forse è vero che il sangue che ho preso mi permette di averlo duro, ma, Tom, te lo giuro, ti voglio davvero,” sorrise Chris. Si sporse per premere le loro labbra in un bacio leggero, le zanne ormai retratte. “Credo di averti voluto fin dal momento in cui ti ho seguito a casa dal teatro e tu mi hai permesso di entrare. Il tuo odore, è dannatamente delizioso, amico. Non avrei potuto starti lontano nemmeno se avessi provato.”

“Spero davvero che non sia solo il mio odore ad averti portato sulla soglia di casa mia,” sorrise Tom.

“No davvero.” Ruggì Chris, stringendo le loro erezioni.

Tom si sporse per un altro bacio, un senso di conforto e pura gioia che gli fiorivano nel petto. Avvolse le mani attorno alle spalle larghe di Chris, sentendo i movimenti dei suoi muscoli potenti sotto i propri palmi mentre li passava lungo tutta la sua schiena.

Si mossero insieme in perfetta sincronia, ondeggiando i fianchi e strusciandosi l’uno contro l’altro, spingendosi nel pugno stretto di Chris. Fu Tom a venire per primo ed entrambi si fermarono ad osservare il suo sperma uscire in rivoli copiosi, la maggior parte che finiva sulle dita di Chris e sull’orlo della maglia di Tom. Quest’ultimo si abbandonò contro i morbidi cuscini, lo sguardo fisso sul cazzo di Chris, e lo osservò mentre continuava ad accarezzarsi con ritmo veloce, sempre più vicino all’orgasmo.

Tom strofinò le proprie mani contro le cosce muscolose di Chris, incoraggiandolo. “Avanti, caro, fammi vedere come vieni.” mormorò Tom.

Chris riversò la testa all’indietro e s’irrigidì completamente sul basso ventre di Tom. Il suo cazzo pulsò nel suo pugno, ma Tom sollevò le sopracciglia nel rendersi conto che niente stava uscendo dalla fessura sulla corona. Chris stava ansimando tra le braccia di Tom, evidentemente per il piacere, ma il suo orgasmo era stato del tutto secco. 

Chris abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano e premette la guancia contro la spalla di Tom, inspirando profondamente.

“Non… non è uscito niente,” disse, la voce gracchiante ed evidentemente delusa.

“Shh, va tutto bene,” mormorò Tom, strusciandogli una mano sul collo. “Non importa,” premette un bacio sulla tempia di Chris, “l’importante è che ti sia piaciuto, tesoro.”

________________________

 

I vampiri di finzione che Tom aveva visto in film e libri erano spesso creature fredde e malinconiche, guidate dalla sete di sangue e perseguitati da una profonda depressione così come da oscure, infelici riflessioni. Chris non era affatto come le sue controparti romanzesche. Era affascinante e gentile e così pieno di vita che Tom spesso si dimenticava dell’oscurità in agguato sotto la sua natura esuberante, alla mano, ed i suoi sorrisi gioviali.

Per essere un vampiro, Chris era anche eccezionalmente appassionato alle coccole e spesso strisciava tra le braccia di Tom per guardarlo dormire. Era stato un po’ snervante all’inizio, quando al suo risveglio Tom trovava Chris sdraiato al suo fianco, i suoi occhi luminosi che lo fissavano nell’oscurità della camera da letto; ma una volta che vi si fu abituato, Tom cominciò a godersi la sensazione del grande corpo di Chris premuto contro il proprio, le sue braccia forti avvolte attorno a Tom nel proteggere il suo sonno.

Chris si rifiutava di far del male a chiunque, ma anche bere dagli animali era del tutto fuori questione, perché il sapore gli risultava innaturale. Il che dimostrava quanto fossero stati fortunati ad essere riusciti a stringere un patto permanente con Judy, e fino ad allora, nessuno li aveva scoperti. Lei ancora non sapeva a che cosa servisse quel sangue, ma smise di fare domande dopo le prime volte e di questo Tom era grato. Si conoscevano fin dall’infanzia, essendo cresciuti nella stessa strada, e lei era una delle poche persone delle quali Tom sapeva di potersi fidare per quasi qualsiasi cosa.

Ma Tom sapeva che alla fine avrebbero dovuto trovare un altro modo per permettere a Chris di nutrirsi regolarmente. Anche se non fossero stati beccati, sarebbero rimasti a corto di fortuna prima o poi. Chris doveva esserne conscio, ma Tom non voleva ancora toccare l’argomento, non ora che Chris stava ancora faticando a metabolizzare il fatto di usare come fonte di sostentamento sangue umano.

Chris continuava a dormire durante le ore del giorno; qualcosa dentro di lui lo portava ad una profonda incoscienza quando il sole sorgeva, ed era dunque il turno di Tom di tenerlo al sicuro. Tom stava cominciando ad accumulare un’ impressionante quantità di ore di sonno mancate, dato che raramente andava a dormire prima delle tre del mattino, a meno che Chris non insistesse affinché dormisse un po’. Tom non sapeva esattamente cosa facesse Chris mentre lui dormiva, ma aveva la sensazione che Chris non si avventurasse troppo oltre la sicurezza del loro appartamento, ancora troppo traumatizzato dall’essere rimasto fuori all’alba.

E senza contare i loro strani orari o la dieta liquida di Chris, la loro vita era uguale a quella di qualsiasi altra coppia. Chris non aveva mai avuto una relazione con un uomo prima e aveva avuto un po’ bisogno di essere guidato da Tom affinché la loro vita sessuale prendesse il via, ma per quello che a Chris mancava in esperienza, recuperava in entusiasmo.

Tom amava le loro violente, carnali scopate e il modo in cui Chris prendeva il controllo a letto nonostante fosse quasi dieci anni più giovane di lui. I primi giorni dopo essersi nutrito erano i preferiti di Tom, perché la lussuria di Chris era quasi insaziabile e riusciva ad avercelo duro rivolgendo un solo sguardo a Tom o inalando il suo odore.

Aveva una vena molto forte e dominante, ma ciò non significava che a Chris non piacesse cedere le redini a Tom, di tanto in tanto.

 

L’acqua nella vasca si abbatté contro i bordi mentre la mano di Tom si muoveva ritmicamente sotto la superficie.

“Ti piace?” Mormorò Tom contro il collo di Chris, abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie dita avvolte attorno all’uccello di Chris.

“È fottutamente fantastico,” sospirò Chris. Chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore mentre Tom passava la mano sinistra lungo l’ampio petto di Chris, giù fino al suo inguine ed oltre, insinuando due dita nella fenditura del culo di Chris.

Gemette piano nel sentire come fosse ancora aperto dalla loro precedente scopata e spinse delicatamente le dita dentro, guadagnandosi un gemito di piacere da parte di Chris, che stava cominciando ad avvicinarsi sempre più all’orgasmo.

Tom incrementò il ritmo delle proprie mani, sorridendo per il modo in cui Chris si stava poggiando sul suo petto, le mani che saettarono ad afferrare i bordi della vasca.

Tom sentì Chris pulsare nel suo pugno ed osservò, gli occhi spalancati, come la bocca di Chris si fosse aperta e le sue zanne si fossero estese nel momento in cui l’orgasmo aveva scosso il suo intero corpo, ogni suo muscolo in tensione.

Chris sgranò improvvisamente gli occhi nel rendersi conto che le sue zanne fossero estese. Si sbatté una mano a coprire la bocca, allontanandosi dal petto di Tom ed emettendo un gemito nello sforzo di riprendere il controllo, costringendo le zanne a ritirarsi.

“Scusa…” disse Chris, lanciando a Tom uno sguardo dispiaciuto altre la propria spalla.

“E’ tutto okay, tesoro, non mi hai fatto male” Gli sorrise gentilmente Tom, attirandolo di nuovo tra le sue braccia.

 

C’erano anche volte in cui la creatura all’interno di Chris li mandava entrambi fuori di testa. Non ci volle molto prima che Tom si rendesse contro di quanto Chris fosse possessivo nei suoi confronti, e la sua impossibilità ad unirsi a Tom durante le ore di luce lo riempivano di frustrazione e paranoia. Tom non sapeva se Chris fosse sempre stato un tipo geloso, ma la sua gelosia, che di solito si manifestava quando Chris cominciava a divenire affamato, era del tutto immotivata e a volte così irrazionale che Tom non sapeva come reagire.

Tom era felice di essere a casa dopo una lunga giornata di prove e salutò Chris dalla soglia. Non vi fu alcuna risposta e Tom osservò il suo orologio da polso per accertarsi di non essere in anticipo. Erano passate le sei ed il sole era tramontato da almeno un’ora. Chris avrebbe dovuto essere sveglio.

“Caro? Sei sveglio?” Lo chiamò Tom mentre appendeva il cappotto sull’attaccapanni di legno e si toglieva le scarpe bagnate. Sussultò leggermente quando Chris entrò improvvisamente dallo studio nell’ingresso.

“Chris? E’ tutto posto?” Domandò Tom, notando il profondo cipiglio che gli stava mostrando come bentornato.

“Puzzi di nuovo di quella donna,” ringhiò Chris, avvicinandoglisi. Annusò l’aria attorno a Tom e arricciò il naso. “È disgustoso.”

“Chris… Ne abbiamo già parlato,” sospirò Tom, roteando gli occhi. Chris cercò di frapporsi tra lui e l’ingresso della cucina, ma Tom lo spinse di lato. “Lucy è una mia amica, lavoro con lei e interpretiamo una coppia in uno spettacolo. E’ il nostro lavoro.”

Chris lo seguì rapido e Tom riuscì a percepire il suo sguardo accusatorio alle sue spalle.

“Non mi piace,” disse Chris.

Tom gli lanciò un’occhiata da dietro una spalla mentre riempiva il bollitore di acqua, e dovette trattenersi dal ridere: Chris sembrava un bambino petulante.

“Sei ricoperto della sua puzza disgustosa e lo odio,” disse Chris, la sua voce piena di disgusto e tristezza. Chiuse Tom tra sé ed il bancone della cucina, invadendo il suo spazio personale e premendo il suo corpo massiccio contro la schiena di Tom.

Questo emise un altro sospiro stanco e poggiò il bollitore sul fornello. Si voltò e prese il volto imbronciato di Chris tra le mani. “Chris… Sai che nemmeno sono interessato alle donne, vero?”

Chris non sembrava convinto, il broncio ancora al suo posto.

“E anche se lo fossi, non vuol dire che considererei la mia amica di lavoro in maniera diversa.” Tom gli si avvicinò per premere la propria fronte contro quella di Chris, i pollici che accarezzavano la sua mascella serrata. “Perché dovrei, quando ho te?”

Quello sembrò compiere il miracolo e Chris si sporse verso di lui per aggredire la bocca di Tom con un bacio affamato e possessivo.

“Sei mio,” ringhiò contro le labbra di Tom, i pollici affondati nei suoi fianchi stretti. “Mio.”

Tom riversò la testa all’indietro quando Chris cominciò a mordicchiare la sua mascella, passando la punta del naso contro la barba ruvida e perfettamente curata che Tom stava portando per il suo ruolo. Si mosse giù lungo il collo di Tom, la sua bocca premuta contro il pomo d’Adamo di Tom e lui s’irrigidì completamente quando percepì le zanne estendersi contro la sua pelle.

L’aria della stanza divenne improvvisamente carica di tensione. Chris continuò ad ansimare contro il suo collo, le zanne ancora estese che passavano sopra la pelle leggermente coperta di barba del collo di Tom. Vi fu un breve momento in cui Tom fu sicuro del fatto che Chris le avrebbe affondate nel suo collo per marchiarlo davvero come suo, ma il momento passò e Chris alla fine si ritrasse, affrettandosi a lasciare la stanza.

Tom non pensò nemmeno di seguirlo, sapendo che Chris aveva bisogno di stargli lontano per calmarsi. Si strofinò il collo dove la pelle era ancora umida per via della bocca di Chris, esalando un respiro che non aveva notato di star trattenendo.

_______________________

Quando la malinconia dell’inverno se ne andò lasciando spazio ai boccioli freschi e alla tiepida aria primaverile, l’umore di Chris sembrò precipitare. Era costretto a rimanere dentro casa mentre il mondo fuori del loro appartamento andava avanti, senza mai potersene giovare fino al crepuscolo.

La loro camera da letto era di un buio pesto, e le tende scurissime sulle finestre non lasciavano entrare neppure un singolo raggio di sole, ma Tom riusciva a percepire il mattino primaverile all’esterno. Stiracchiò le sue membra intorpidite e allungò una mano per accendere la lampada sul comodino. La sua luce leggera non era sufficiente a svegliare Chris, ma permise a Tom di vedere dove stava andando impedendogli di inciampare o sbattere contro i mobili.

Tom si girò su un lato per guardare la sagoma dormiente di Chris al suo fianco. Gli si avvicinò e il respiro gli si fermò in gola quando vide le macchie rosse sul volto di Chris.

Si mise a sedere e gli si avvicinò maggiormente, sentendo una stretta al cuore nel rendersi conto che si trattava di macchie di sangue.

“Oh, tesoro…” sussurrò Tom, passando il pollice contro le strisce cremisi.

Chris aveva pianto.

La prima volta che era capitato era stato alla fine di E.T. ed entrambi erano rimasti un po’ turbati alla scoperta che, a quanto pareva, i vampiri piangevano sangue.

Tom sapeva di non poter pulire il viso di Chris senza svegliarlo, e sapeva per esperienza, che Chris s’impauriva se doveva stare sveglio durante le ore di sole. Tom aveva disturbato accidentalmente il suo sonno qualche settimana prima, quando aveva rotto dei piatti in cucina. Il forte rumore aveva raggiunto le orecchie di Chris ed era accorso nella stanza per assicurarsi che Tom stesse bene, le zanne estese e lo sguardo disorientato. Quando aveva percepito il sole alto nel cielo e si era reso conto che fosse mezzogiorno, Chris era rimasto impietrito sulla soglia, talmente impaurito che Tom aveva dovuto far leva sulle sue dita per fargli lasciare la presa dallo stipite della porta.

_______________________

Chris si svegliò venti minuti prima del tramonto. Si alzò dal letto e camminò verso le finestre, consapevole che non fosse ancora il crepuscolo. Le sue dita sfiorarono le massicce tende nere, e percepì l’urgenza impellente di scostarle per sbirciare il mondo esterno. Riusciva ad immaginare gli ultimi raggi solari che colpivano i tetti mentre il sole tramontava all’orizzonte, dipingendo il cielo di un arancione luminoso.

I suoi pensieri continuarono a vagare, e i ricordi di casa gli inondarono la mente: le calde estati sulla sua pelle nuda mentre portava la tavola da surf verso le onde, i piedi nella sabbia bagnata mentre si inoltrava nelle acque tiepide.

“Chris?”

I suoi occhi si aprirono improvvisamente e ritrasse la mano da sopra la tenda.

“Devo essere a teatro tra poco. Dobbiamo prepararci.”

Chris percepì che Tom era appena uscito dalla doccia grazie al proprio olfatto; l’odore di shampoo ancora forte nell’aria.  
Raggiunse Tom in bagno e quando Chris rivolse lo sguardo allo specchio, sgranò gli occhi alla vista delle macchie di sangue sul suo volto. Sentì qualcosa di simile ad un rossore imbarazzato anche se la sua pelle rimase pallida. Tom incontrò il suo sguardo nello specchio. Gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso, anche se un po’ triste.

“Vieni, puliamoci un po’.”

Tom prese un asciugamani pulito e ne bagnò un angolo con il flusso tiepido dell’acqua del lavandino, e Chris gli permise di pulirgli il volto dalle macchie delle lacrime ormai asciutte.

“Ti manca la tua vecchia vita, non è così?” Tom parlò piano mentre continuava a pulire la faccia di Chris tamponandola con l’asciugamani.

Chris annuì, incapace di trattenersi dal tirare su col naso silenziosamente.

“Mi dispiace, Chris,” disse Tom, le sopracciglia aggrottate “Vorrei che ci fosse qualcosa che possa fare per aiutarti.”

Chris scosse il capo, mettendo da parte l’asciugamani e prendendo tra le sue quelle di Tom. “Hai già fatto così tanto per me,” disse, spaventato all’idea di non poter trovare le parole per esprimere la sua profonda gratitudine. “Sarei perduto se non fosse per te, Tom.”

Tom sorrise leggermente, accarezzando la guancia liscia di Chris con una mano.

“Bene, devo finire di prepararmi, qui,” afferrò il rasoio dal mobiletto e si riempì il palmo con la schiuma bianca, spalmandola attorno al suo pezzetto per rifinire il resto del suo volto. “Tu vai a vestirti. Il completo che abbiamo comprato è appeso alla porta dell’armadio in camera.”

Chris tornò nella stanza debolmente illuminata, i piedi nudi contro il pavimento di legno. Tolse il completo dal proteggi abiti e lo stese sul letto, sul punto di cominciare a vestirsi, quando udì un grido proveniente dal bagno. Fu seguito da una lunga sfilza di imprecazioni e le sue narici si spalancarono all’odore del sangue di Tom che sopraffaceva i suoi sensi.

Tom sussultò e lasciò cadere il rasoio nel lavandino quando Chris accorse di nuovo in bagno, premendolo contro la parete piastrellata.

“Chris! No…” Sussultò Tom, portandosi due dita al piccolo taglio sotto la mascella. Il flusso del sangue non era forte, consisteva in non più di qualche goccia, ma fu sufficiente a far girare la testa a Chris.

Non c’era niente che potesse fare per mantener e retratte le proprie zanne che cominciarono a protendersi dalle gengive mentre l’odore del sangue di Tom gli invadeva le narici.

“Chris…” c’era un chiaro avvertimento nella voce di Tom, ma Chris poteva comunque sentire la sua paura, pura e densa.

Rimase a bocca aperta e cominciò ad ansimare, la sua sete di sangue che gli confondeva la mente. Premette maggiormente Tom contro la parete, afferrandogli le mani e tenendogliele ferme sopra la testa.

Tom tremò quando alla fine Chris poggiò lo sguardo sul piccolo taglio.

“Per favore, cerca mantenere il controllo,” sussultò Tom, ma la sua voce appariva lontana alle orecchie di Chris. Tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire era il battito rapido del cuore di Tom e il quasi ipnotico flusso del sangue nelle sue vene.

Chris gli si avvicinò e premette la bocca contro il taglio; il ricco sapore salato del sangue fresco che gli esplodeva sulla lingua. Le sue zanne premevano contro la pelle di Tom e riusciva a sentire il martellare disperato del suo cuore contro la propria lingua.

Chris chiuse forte le palpebre.

No, gridò una piccola voce dentro di lui. No.

“Tom…” sospirò Chris. Leccò con la lingua le piccole goccioline di sangue. “Tom,” ripeté, come per ricordare a se stesso che la creatura tremante sotto di lui era qualcuno che amava.

No.

Chris assaporò il sapore del sangue sulla propria lingua, ma le sue zanne si ritrassero e cominciò a lappare la ferita, velocizzandone la guarigione. Ancora non sapevano cosa permettesse al corpo di Chris di guarire, ma aveva scoperto che poteva fare lo stesso con le impronte dei morsi che aveva lasciato sul collo di Tom la notte in cui lo aveva attaccato.

La stessa cosa non sembrava funzionare con la ferita che Tom aveva ricevuto dal rasoio, e sul volto di Chris si dipinse un cipiglio cupo.

Riusciva a percepire le mani di Tom sulle sue spalle, che lo allontanavano delicatamente.

Chris gli si allontanò, sbattendo le palpebre, improvvisamente conscio di ciò che era successo. Tom lo fissò, gli occhi spalancati e pieni di lacrime. Stava ancora tremando, ma c’era un debole sorriso, quasi sorpreso, a stendergli le labbra.

“Hai resistito,” sospirò Tom.

Chris percepì le sue stesse labbra incurvarsi all’insù quando le parole di Tom lo raggiunsero attraverso il rimanente disorientamento dato dalla sua sete di sangue. Gli si avvicinò e premette un bacio delicato contro le labbra di Tom. “Non ti farò mai più del male.”

____________________

Lo spettacolo fu un successo enorme, anche se per poco Tom non dimenticò un paio di battute ed uno dei macchinisti si era malato alle soglie della prima. Era ancora eccitato quando arrivarono a casa dopo mezzanotte, il suo sangue che cantava per l’eccesso di adrenalina.

Esibirsi dal vivo lo mandava sempre in botta.

Sembrava che Chris potesse percepire l’eccitazione di Tom. Quasi lo spinse oltre la porta d’ingresso, così ed affamato di lui da cominciare a togliergli di dosso la camicia costosa senza alcuna cura per i bottoni che schizzarono via per i movimenti indelicati di Chris.

Tom scoprì che non gli interessava molto dello stato della propria camicia quando sentì le mani di Chris sul suo petto nudo, i pollici che sfioravano i capezzoli di Tom, torturandoli finché non divennero turgidi mentre si scambiavano baci affamati, poggiandosi alla ringhiera delle scale.

Chris ruppe il bacio abbastanza a lungo da liberarsi dei propri vestiti, gettando la giacca del completo sul pavimento, seguita dalla camicia bianca e dalla cravatta nera.

“Bellissimo,” mormorò Tom con apprezzamento quando il petto muscoloso di Chris venne rivelato difronte ai suoi occhi. Avvolse la braccia attorno al collo di Chris e gli permise di portarlo su per le scale fino alla loro camera, dove ricaddero sull’ampio letto a baldacchino, rotolandosi nel tentativo di sfilarsi i pantaloni tra baci e ardite carezze.

Tom afferrò il lubrificante sul comodino mentre Chris era ancora occupato a sfilargli i boxer dalle gambe lunghe e si distese supino, poggiando la testa sui soffici cuscini, allargando le gambe per far spazio a Chris, attirandolo tra le sue braccia.

Si guardarono l’un l’altro, i loro nasi che si sfioravano, entrambi già a corto di fiato.

“Sei stato magnifico,” sorrise Chris, portando i capelli di Tom, mossi e lunghi più del solito, dietro le orecchie. “Nessun altro su quel palco riusciva a reggere il confronto con te.”

Tom arrossì leggermente, ma non poteva negare di amare quel complimento.

“Hai un odore così buono stasera,” sospirò Chris, infilando la testa nello spazio tra il collo e la spalla di Tom, inalando profondamente.

Tom poteva sentire il respiro freddo di Chris contro la propria pelle e non era sicuro di ciò che lo spinse a farlo, ma un attimo dopo stava esponendo il proprio collo in un evidente invito.

Chris si ritrasse, l’espressione del suo volto indecisa.

“Va tutto bene,” sussurrò Tom. Accarezzò la guancia di Chris con una mano. “Mi fido di te.”

C’era una paura nuda nello sguardo di Chris, ma Tom poteva vedere il desiderio dipinto sul suo volto. Chris si leccò le labbra, avvicinandosi un po’ di più, i suoi movimenti esitanti.

“Hai il mio permesso,” annuì Tom.

“Non ti farò del male,” disse Chris, la sua voce così sincera che Tom sentì il proprio cuore traboccare.

“Lo so.”

 

Vi fu una breve sensazione pungente quando le zanne di Chris lacerarono la pelle di Tom, ma fu lenito dalla lingua di Chris che saettò a lappare la piccola scia di sangue. Tom avvolse la propria mano dietro il collo di Chris per attirarlo maggiormente a sé.

Il dolore tornò brevemente quando Chris pose la bocca attorno alla ferita e cominciò a succhiare, ma fu presto sostituito dalla strana sensazione che Tom ancora ricordava dalla notte in cui Chris sei era nutrito per la prima volta da lui.

Tom percepì il suo uccello gonfiarsi tra le gambe mentre Chris continuava a nutrirsi, e sapeva che una complementare erezione si stava formando tra quelle di Chris.

Entrambi gemettero e si spinsero l’uno contro l’altro mentre il piacere invadeva i loro corpi ad ogni goccia di sangue che Chris traeva da Tom.

“Così buono,” emette Chris contro il collo di Tom. “Hai un sapore così buono…” Il suo intero corpo tremò quando il sangue di Tom, ricco di adrenalina, gli riempì la bocca.

 

Chris si ritrasse molto prima che Tom potesse rischiare di percepire un giramento di testa, richiudendo l’impronta del morso. Le sue labbra erano dipinte di rosso e condivise un bacio dal sapore ferroso con Tom, in un profondo e languido bacio.

“Ti senti bene?” Chiese Chris.

“Oh, mi sento molto più che bene, amore,” sorrise raggiante Tom, i suoi occhi oscurati dalla lussuria.

Chris continuò ad esplorare il corpo di Tom, muovendosi lungo il suo petto, mordicchiando la sua pelle e affondando delicatamente le zanne nella pelle sopra il capezzolo sinistro di Tom. Quest'ultimo affondò le proprie dita nei capelli di Chris per guidare i suoi movimenti mentre lui continuava a nutrirsi, il piacere che entrambi stavano condividendo da tale atto che quasi li sopraffaceva.

Quando Chris affondò le zanne nella carne tenera dell’interno-coscia di Tom, questo gridò e venne sul suo bassoventre, l’uccello che pompava il proprio seme in fiotti densi. Chris continuò a succhiare e a lappare la pelle finché l’impronta dei suoi denti non fu guarita, muovendosi più sù per inalare l’odore muschiato di Tom che era più intenso tra le sue cosce.

 

Chris si mise seduto e s’inginocchiò tra le gambe di Tom, un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.

“Non avrei mai pensato che potesse essere così,” disse, guardando Tom con meraviglia, immergendo le dita nel seme che stava lentamente raffreddando sullo stomaco di Tom per portarselo alla bocca “Non avrei mai pensato di poterti offrire un tale piacere.”

Tom annuì, accarezzando lentamente la sua eccitazione già rinnovata. Allargò maggiormente le gambe, lanciando uno sguardo al luogo in cui la bottiglia di lubrificante era rimasta, dimenticata.

Chris capì l’antifona e Tom lo guardò preparare la sua erezione, versando un po’ del freddo liquido anche sulle dita di Tom così da poterle infilare dentro e fuori la propria fessura ed aprirla per Chris.

“Andiamo, scopami,” lo incitò Tom, avvolgendo le dita attorno alla base dell’uccello di Chris e guidandolo verso la sua apertura, esalando un sospiro soddisfatto nel sentirlo scivolare dentro.

Il vecchio letto cigolò quando Chris cominciò a scopare Tom con ritmo serrato, una mano alla ricerca del cazzo di Tom per accarezzarlo in sincronia con le sue spinte.

Si abbassò sopra di lui per accarezzare con il viso ancora una volta il collo di Tom. “Posso?” Sussurrò Chris nel suo orecchio.

Tom annuì, ansioso di provare il piacere che sapeva Chris gli potesse offrire. Emise un grido quando Chris affondò le zanne nella carne della sua spalla e cominciò a succhiare.

Tom sbatté le palpebre nel rendersi conto di poter sentire il cazzo di Chris gonfiarsi e divenire ancora più duro dentro di lui mentre si nutriva di Tom, la sensazione egualmente travolgente e piacevole. Sentì il suo stesso uccello pulsare contro le dita di Chris mentre cominciava a venire per la seconda volta in schizzi bagnati.

Chris continuò a spingersi nel corpo di Tom, aumentando la velocità dei suoi movimenti, e prese un ultimo assaggio dalla spalla di Tom prima di ritrarre la propria bocca, il suo cazzo che pulsava dentro il corpo di Tom in un orgasmo secco.

Tom avvolse le braccia attorno alla schiena di Chris e lo tenne contro il proprio petto, baciandogli una tempia che era completamente priva di sudore nonostante lo sforzo fisico.

Chris si tirò fuori e rotolò sulla schiena, non volendo schiacciare Tom sotto il proprio peso. Si premette contro il fianco di Tom, inspirando l’odore muschiato e il sudore sulla sua pelle, godendosi la familiarità del suo odore. Si coccolarono per qualche minuto, e Tom riuscì a percepire come Chris fosse ancora eretto contro la sua coscia. Cominciò a muoversi contro Tom in modo inequivocabile, ma Tom dovette scuotere la testa.

“Ho paura di aver bisogno di un attimo prima di essere pronto per un altro round,” rise, incapace di stare al passo con Chris.

Questo gli rivolse un mugolio patetico e Tom roteò gli occhi, prendendo il suo cazzo in mano e dandogli piacere con carezze esperte. Non passò molto prima che Tom sentisse Chris spingersi nel suo pugno, esalando sospira leggeri mentre Tom lo masturbava portandolo ad un rapido ma potente orgasmo.

“Svegliami prima dell’alba, okay?” Disse Tom tra uno sbadiglio, attirando Chris contro il suo fianco. “Ho una sorpresa per te.”

“Una sorpresa?” Sorrise Chris. Le macchie di sangue attorno alla sua bocca la resero un’immagine piuttosto assurda. “Che cos’é?”

“Lo scoprirai domattina,” mormorò Tom.

________________________

Tom fu svegliato da spinte eccitate, colpi e baci delicati di Chris. “E’ quasi l’alba,” lo informò Chris.

Stava sbadigliando tra le coperte e lo spinse finché finalmente Tom non sorrise nell’oscurità e si mise seduto.

“Okay, sono sveglio,” disse Tom, permettendo a Chris di prendergli la mano e di guidarlo fuori dalla camera da letto.

Si fermarono nel corridoio mentre Chris realizzava di non sapere dove sarebbero dovuti andare.

“Allora?” Chris rivolse a Tom uno sguardo speranzoso. “Dov’é?”

“In salotto,” sorrise Tom, osservando Chris con occhi assonnati correre giù per le scale.

Tom ridacchiò divertito; non aveva dubbi che Chris avesse cercato nell’intero appartamenti mentre lui dormiva.

Tom accese le luci mentre si faceva strada verso il salotto. Chris se ne stava al centro della stanza, scuotendo la testa. “Non c’è nulla qui.”

Tom premette le mani contro il petto nudo di Chris e gli diede una leggere spinta finché Chris non si mise seduto sul divano. Lo raggiunse e si accomodò contro il fianco di Chris, prendendo il telecomando dal tavolino da caffè ed accendendo la tv.

L’orologio sul camino segnava le cinque e un quarto. Orario perfetto, pensò Tom cercando il canale giusto.

Chris emise un sussulto sorpreso quando l’immagine dell’ampio schermo televisivo si fermò sul familiare orizzonte londinese. I primi raggi di sole stavano cominciando a scintillare all’orizzonte e la città era dipinta di delicate tonalità di arancione e di rosa mattutine.

“Ho installato una telecamera sul tetto della casa. Puoi vedere l’alba e la città ogni volta che vuoi.”

“Tom…” Sospirò Chris, la sua voce riboccante d’emozione, ma gli era impossibile distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo della tv quando il sole cominciò a sorgere alto nel cielo.

Tom premette una guancia contro la spalla di Chris, sentendo il tepore temporaneo della sua pelle, e insieme guardarono il sole, dare il benvenuto al nuovo giorno.

**Author's Note:**

> Note Traduttrice:
> 
> Sappiate che questa traduzione è stata un vero e proprio parto ma amo il risultato di questo parto come se fosse il mio primogenito :)  
> Adoro il fatto che un giovane Chris, seppur più pericoloso in quanto vampiro e più imponente, fisicamente parlando, venga aiutato da un Tom più maturo che si prende cura di lui: i ruoli vengono continuamente rovesciati. 
> 
> [1] “compagni di palcoscenico”: l’originale fellow thespians è un termine aulico usato per indicare gli altri attori coinvolti nella rappresentazione teatrale, facendo riferimento a Tespi, che nell’antica Grecia era stato il fondatore del primo istituto per drammaturghi.


End file.
